


Accidental Angel

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto calls Jack for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Accidental Angel  
> Pairing: Ianto/Jack  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Notes: Writen for tw100 on LiveJournal where the challenge was to write a drabble using one of our icons. The icon used shows a man with a wing.  
> Summary: Ianto calls Jack for help.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I need you now, Jack."

"Music to my ears, Ianto."

"This isn't a bloody seduction."

"On my way."

Ianto was really scared. What if this mutation was permanent? There was no way to hide this. His mind raced as he waited. Ianto's wings prevented him sitting on the couch. Instead he sat on the floor, his soft feathery wings curling around him.

Of course Jack was surprised but he thought Ianto looked gorgeous, "they're beautiful." Then Jack noticed Ianto's red eyes. Kneeling beside Ianto he touched one of the wings gently. "We'll fix this, Ianto, I promise."

"Really?"

Jack nodded.


End file.
